Ukraine Championship
The Ukrainian Hockey League or Highest Division (Vyshcha Liha) is the top ice hockey league in Ukraine. Teremky Arena In 1986 Teremky Arena of capacity 15.000 (1986-2099 ?) construction started. (apparently a standard soccer field size under roof ? ). Under comprehensive government management it started to blossom during the last 20+ years. pic1, pic2, pic3 Season (2008-09) In 2008-09 season there is a single ice hockey division in Ukraine: Ukraine Vyshcha Hockey Liha UVHL (2008-09) The Highest Division (Ukraine Vyshcha Hockey Liha) of 13 teams in a three West, East, Center Conferences. Process of promotion to Highest Division (Vyshcha Liha) and demotion to be determined in October 2008. y - clinched division title ×-clinched playoff berth For games played through April 2008 (FINAL STANDINGS) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth For games played through April 2009 (FINAL STANDINGS) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth For games played through April 2009 (FINAL STANDINGS) Ukraine Regional Hockey Leagues (2008-09) The Regional Hockey Leagues of ~44 teams in West, East, South, North Leagues. West Ukraine Hockey League (2008-09) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth c-candidate for 2009-10 season For games played through March 2009 (FINAL STANDINGS) South Ukraine Hockey League (2008-09) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth c-candidate for 2009-10 season For games played through March 2009 (FINAL STANDINGS) East Ukraine Hockey League (2008-09) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth c-candidate for 2009-10 season For games played through March 2009 (FINAL STANDINGS) North Ukraine Hockey League (2008-09) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth For games played through March 2009 (FINAL STANDINGS) Other Teams and Tounrnaments *HC Capitals Wings (Kyiv) *HC Zhytomyr (Zhytomyr) *HC Dnister (Novodnistrovsk) * Bilovezh Hockey League information can be found at www.blv-liga.narod.ru (Belarus, Ukraine, Poland) Season (2009-10) Ukraine Vyshcha Hockey Liha UVHL (2009-10) West Ukraine Hockey League (2009-10) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth c-candidate for 2009-10 season For games played through March 2010 (FINAL STANDINGS) South Ukraine Hockey League (2009-10) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth c-candidate for 2009-10 season For games played through March 2009 (FINAL STANDINGS) Open Cup of Ukraine (2009-10) Possible one game knock-out cup tournament including amateurs teams. Seeded teams 1-6 will not meet each other at the 1/8 of the tournament. *1. HC Sokil (Kyiv) *2. HC Bars (Brovary) *3. HC Companion (Kyiv) *4. HC Kharkiv (Kharkiv) *5. HC ATEK (Kyiv) *6. HC Dnipro (Dnipro) *7. Winner of knock-out pool A *8. Winner of knock-out pool B *9. Winner of knock-out pool C *10. Winner of knock-out pool D *11. Winner of knock-out pool E *12. Winner of knock-out pool F *13. Winner of knock-out pool G *14. Winner of knock-out pool H *15. Winner of knock-out pool K *16. Winner of knock-out pool L Pool A *1. HC Olympia (Kalush) *2. HC Chernivci (Chernivci) *3. HC Drohobych (Drohobych) *4. HC Vatra (Frankiv) Pool B *1. HC Rivne (Rivne) *2. HC Lutsk (Lutsk) *3. HC VIM-Berkut (Lviv) *4. HC Ternopoil (Ternopil) Pool C *1. HC Lviv (Lviv) *2. HC Karpatia-Synevyr (Uzhhorod) *3. HC Yavir (Yavoriv) *4. HC Stryi (Stryi) or HC Mukachiv (Mukachiv) Pool D *1. HC Patriot (Vynnytsia) *2. HC Podillia (Khmelnytsk) *3. HC Moldavia (Kyshiniv) *4. HC Kremin (Kreminchuk) or HC Dnister (Tyraspil) Pool E *1. HC Odesa (Odesa) *2. HC Sun-Valley (Odesa) *3. HC Mykolayiv (Mykolayiv) *4. HC Dnipro (Kherson) Pool F *1. HC Pirats (Dnipro) *2. HC PryDniprovsk (Dnipro) *3. HC Morzhi (Zaporizhzhia) *4. HC Khimik (Dniprodzerzhynsk) or HC Sich (Zaporizhzhia) Pool G *1. HC Sumy (Sumy) *2. HC Chernihiv (Chernihiv) *3. HC Merkurius (Pereyaslav) *4. HC Arsenal (Kyiv) Pool H *1. HC Konotop (Konotop) *2. HC Smila (Smila) *3. HC Sirius (Kyiv) *4. HC Hnizdo (Kyiv) Pool K *1. HC Infopuls (Kyiv) *2. HC Foxes (Kyiv) *3. HC Capitals Wings (Kyiv) *4. Reserved (Kyiv) Pool L *1. HC Misto (Kharkiv) *2. HC Olympic School (Kharkiv) *3. HC Siversk (Siverski-Donets) *4. HC Donbas (Donetsk) Season (2007-08) In 2007-08 season there is a single Highest Division (Vyshcha Liha) ice hockey division in Ukraine of 6 teams in a single conference: Ukraine Vyshcha Hockey Liha UVHL (2007-08) y - clinched division title ×-clinched playoff berth For games played through April 2008 (FINAL STANDINGS) West Ukraine Hockey League (2007-08) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth For games played through 23 March 2008 (FINAL STANDINGS) External links *Ice Hockey Federation of Ukraine *Hockey Club Dnipro Wolves *Hockey Club Lviv *Hockey Club Sokil Kyiv *Hockey Arenas in Ukraine *Bukovel 2018 Winter Olympics Bid *Hockey Club Druzhba 78 Category:Ukrainian Ice Hockey League Category:Ice_hockey_leagues Category:Ice hockey in Ukraine